warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlight
Prologue In the middle of the forest was a clearing. Moonlight shone on the frosty leaves and grass, making everything glitter. A small ginger she-cat scrabbled under a tree root. Her ice-blue eyes glinted and her ears twitched nervously. It was hard to tell if StarClan approved or not. Moonlight made everything sparkle and that could be a good sign but then again it was frosty tonight. The she-cat sighed. Did it matter if StarClan approved or not? Nothing could ever be so wrong. She had broken the warrior code lots lately, StarClan would probably send her to live with Tigerstar as a punishment for what she had done. Stars glittered high in the sky, just visible between the branches. The she-cat began to make a nest in the leaves beside a tree stump. It could be a long wait and she wasn't even sure if he would come. Dragging a branch between her jaws she started to make the walls for her den. It could be useful later so she better make it as strong and sheltered as she could. After she had made her den she settled down amongst the leaves and pulled her tail over her nose. Sleep took her like a black wave. She wasn't sure when he had come, she was only aware that he was there, curled up by her side as he had been two moons ago. Milky dawn light shone through the branches of her makeshift den, lighting up the tom's fur like a flame. The she-cat sighed. It was time to tell. "Wake up sleepy-head," she mewed, prodding him with a paw. The tom looked up, blinking. "Dawn already," he observed. She gazed at him and figured it was no time for jokes. "What is it?" The she-cat stared out at the frost covered ground. It was sparklig again, making everything look magic. A sweet and familiar scent drifted towards her. Cloverfur! A faint shadow weaved through the long grass in the clearing and sat at the entrance of the den. Although it was she was only a shadow, the she-cat knew that her fluffy pelt was a pale ginger colour. "Leaf-bare is coming," she murmured. "And with it, new lives." Moons passed quickly and before she knew it, she was curled back in her den with Sunstalker at the side. When she had told her sister she was going to have kits Sunstalker had been great and had even agreed to look after them along with her own kits. The she-cat gazed down at the three bundles curled by her stomach. Sunstalker was looking at them too, purring. "I will look after them as if they are mine," she purred. "They will grow up with Bearkit and Sweetkit." "Never knowing who their real parents are," the she-cat finished, her eyes clouding with the grief of a mother who was about to loose her kits forever. But at least she knew that Sunstalker would look after them well. "Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier just telling the truth." Sunstalker glanced at her sympathetically. "What are you going to name them?" she asked, changing the subject. The she-cat looked down at her new kits. "Cloverkit and Stormkit," she mewed. She had named Stormkit after her mother's father, Stormfur and Cloverkit after her mother, Cloverfur. "And Flightkit." Category:Fan Fictions Category:SmudgyHollz's Fanfictions